fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 139
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass wöchentliche Coverstorys verdammt schwer sind? ------------------------------------------ Langsam und laut drängte sich die schnatternde Menge von Partygästen durch die Fluchtwege. Jin und Evelyn befanden sich mitten in der Masse und folgten, wie alle Anderen, den Symbolen, an den Wänden, die auf einen Ausgang hinwiesen. Ein breitschultriger, hochgewachsener Mann bewegte sich, aufgrund seiner Statur, fast mühelos durch den Menschenstrom frontal auf die Beiden zu. Instinktiv bewegte sich Jin vor Evelyn, als sich der Mann näherte. Der Fremde blieb direkt vor den Beiden stehen und aufgrund des, fast schon massiven, Menschenstroms zu beiden Seiten, konnten sie nicht an ihm vorbei, „Verzeihung, dürfte ich Sie bitten, mir zu folgen?“, seine Stimme war sehr tief und ruhig, weswegen sie klar und deutlich durch das Geschnatter der Passanten zu vernehmen war. Jin warf seiner Klientin einen kurzen Blick zu, die daraufhin nickte. Sie hielten sich dicht hinter dem Großgewachsenen um nicht wieder von den Passanten mitgerissen zu werden. So brachte er sie zu einer unscheinbaren Tür, die zu einem, im Vergleich zum Vorherigen, schäbigen Gang, führte. Still folgten sie dem Gang, bis sie zu zwei weiteren Türen kamen. „Prof. Silver, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte“, sagte er höflich und öffnete die linke Tür für sie, „Und Sie bitte hier“, fügte er an Jin gewandt, als er die Rechte öffnete. Eve fand sich in einem tristen, quadratischen Raum wieder. Mit dem einzelnen Tisch, der Kerze darauf, und den beiden Stühlen erinnerte der Raum an ein Verhörzimmer, auch wenn er ein bisschen größer war, als das was man sich vorstellen würde. Sie ging auf den Tisch zu, als plötzlich die Tür ins Schloss fiel und ein junger Mann aus dem Schatten trat. „Guten Abend, Miss Silver. Mein Name ist Cavallo Destro, wenn Sie sich bitte setzen würden“, sagte der junge Mann und bot ihr den Stuhl, der am weitesten von der Tür weg war, an. „Professor Silver“, korrigierte Eve ihn kalt und nahm auf dem Stuhl platz. Cavallo setzte sich nicht auf den Stuhl gegenüber sondern, stütze sich lediglich auf dessen Lehne. „Verzeihung, Professor Silver. Sie fragen sich bestimmt, warum wir Sie hier her gebeten haben“ „Das tue ich in der Tat“, sagte Eve höflich und blickte Cavallo kalt und direkt an. „Unser Überwachungsteam hat uns mitgeteilt, dass Sie zusammen mit ihrem Bodyguard und einer Gruppe von Leuten das Gelände betreten haben. In dieser Gruppe befanden sich jene Person, die später die Ansprache unterbrochen haben, darunter auch der verschwunden geglaubte Magnus Maria Verde. Kurz nachdem uns dies mitgeteilt wurde, wurde jenes Überwachungsteam und der Türsteher, der Sie eingelassen hatte, offenbar von einer einzelnen Person umgebracht. Auffällig ist dabei, dass der Überwachungsraum über den sekundär Eingang betreten wurde, von dem selbst die meisten Mitarbeiter nichts wissen. Wie können Sie sich das erklären?“, fragte Cavallo und setzte ein Grinsen auf, als würde er gleich ein Geständnis erwarten. „Ich würde vermuten, dass ihre Sicherheitsvorkehrungen ziemlich scheiße sind“, antwortete Eve in einem unverändert höflichen Ton, was das Grinsen Cavallos schlagartig von dessen Gesicht wischte. „Ich bezweifle, dass Sie wissen in welcher Lage Sie sich im Moment befinden. Wir haben handfeste Beweise, dass Sie an diesem Angriff beteiligt sind!“, sagte Cavallo etwas schärfer, er war sich sicher, dass sie nun alles abstreiten würde. „Gut, sie haben mich erwischt, ich habe sie reingebracht, und weiter? Was wollen sie nun mit mir machen? Mich mit Zementstiefeln im Meer versenken, oder macht man das heutzutage nicht mehr so?“, Cavallo packte die Stuhllehne etwas fester, um sich zu beruhigen. „Was wir mit ihnen machen werden?“, seine Stimme zitterte leicht, diese Art von Menschen konnte er am wenigsten Ausstehen, „Wir werden sie zweifelsohne als Geisel nehmen. Die Gruppe, die sie hier reingebracht haben, wird dann sicherlich kommen um sie zu retten und deswegen, haben wir sämtliche Pacifista, die Vegapunk für uns gebaut hat, im Raum gegenüber platziert, damit laufen sie uns direkt in die Falle.“ „Das ist sicherlich ein guter Plan, jedoch hat er einen kleinen Haken“, fing Eve an, wurde jedoch von Cavallo unterbrochen. „Einen Haken? Das wir die Pacifista nicht im gesamten Gebäude platziert haben um die Gruppe vereinzelt auszuschalten? Natürlich haben wir das in Betracht gezogen, jedoch wissen wir nicht, wo sich diese Personen befinden, weswegen es wesentlich narrensicherer ist, sie hierher zu locken“ „Das habe ich nicht gemeint, es ist mir natürlich klar, dass sie, aufgrund der fehlenden Überwachung, keine Möglichkeit haben effizient zu agieren. Der Haken ist, dass sie meinten, sie wollen mich als Geisel nehmen. Dies erfordert einen gewissen Akt der Gewalt, da sie mich bestimmt fesseln wollen. Und genau da liegt der Haken, denn ich kann ihnen versichern, dass mein Bodyguard, falls sie mich berühren, ihnen den Arsch bis zu ihrer Nasenspitze aufreißen wird“ Cavallo stieß ein verächtliches, kurzes Lachen aus, „Haben sie nicht zugehört? Ihr Bodyguard wird von einer Horde Pacifista und ein paar meiner Männer bewacht. Vermutlich hat er schon das Zeitliche gesegnet, also glauben sie tatsächlich, dass er ihnen zur Hilfe eilen kann?“ Eve verzog keine Miene und sagte statt dessen nur kalt, „Ein Mann, den ich sehr bewundere, hat einmal gesagt 'Das was die Menschen so wertlos macht, ist ihre Sterblichkeit'. Daher frage ich sie, denken sie tatsächlich ich würde einen wertlosen Bodyguard engagieren? Jin ist zwar derzeit nicht in seiner Topform, und auch verlässt er sich manchmal zu sehr auf sein Bauchgefühl, jedoch ist es lächerlich zu behaupten, dass ein paar Pacifista, die von so einem Stümper, wie Vergapunk gebaut wurden, ihn in Schach halten könnten“ Wieder lachte Cavallo, in seinen Augen war sie nur eine Schwätzerin, die keine Ahnung hatte. Er hatte diese Pacifista selbst gesehen, kein normaler Mensch hätte eine Chance gegen sie. Von diesem Jin hatte er noch nie gehört, also konnte er auch kein allzu fähiger Kämpfer sein. Und würde dieser Bodyguard tatsächlich Teufelskräfte besitzen hätte er sie bestimmt schon längst eingesetzt. „Da ich nun ihren Haken ausgiebig erläutert habe, denke ich, dass wir beide zu dem Schluss kommen, dass diese Farce hier so gut wie beendet ist und ich nun gehen kann“, mit diesen Worten erhob sich Evelyn und wollte zur Tür gehen. „Einen Moment“, sagte Cavallo und hielt sie an ihrem Oberarm fest. Ruckartig riss sie sich von ihm los und ging wieder ein paar Schritte zurück. „Sieh einer an, ich habe sie berührt und ich lebe noch“, spottete er. „In der Tat eigenartig, vermutlich ist er gerade beschäftigt“, meinte Evelyn beiläufig, „Aber glücklicher Weise bin ich eine hervorragende Schauspielerin“ Noch bevor Cavallo irgendetwas tun konnte, stiegen Evelyn plötzlich Tränen in die Augen und sie rief mit leiderfüllter Stimme, „Jin! Hilf mir!“ Die Wand hinter Cavallo wurde plötzlich eingerissen, Staub wirbelte auf und nahm ihm jegliche Sicht. Er konnte jemanden schwer atmen hören und als der Staub sich legte, erkannte er einen einzelnen, blutverschmierten Mann, der die Faust noch immer erhoben hatte. Die Wand zum anderen Raum war ebenfalls eingeschlagen worden und gab dort den Blick auf mehrere übel zugerichtete Leichen frei. Darunter befand sich ein Pacifista, der der Höhe nach gespalten worden war. Jin suchte den Blick von Evelyn und fragte dann, „Wem darf ich hier den Arsch aufreißen?“